Adamantane (Tricyclo3,3,1,1.sup.3,7 !decane) has the following structural formula: ##STR1## As can be seen from the structure, each of the carbon atoms is a member of at least two of the four-ring systems, all of which are equivalent. Consequently this structure is exceptionally rigid and allows virtually no movement of the individual atoms. This feature and the symmetry of the molecule are responsible for a great extent of unusual physical and chemical properties exhibited by adamantane.
First uses of this compound included modifications with an amino group (termed amantadine or adamantanamine) (Tricyclo3,3,1,1.sup.3,7 !decan-1-amine). Amantadine was shown to have utility as an anti-viral agent against certain strains of influenza A virus. Other amino-substituted derivatives have included amantadine hydrochloride(1-adamantanamine hydrochloride) inhibitors of influenza virus replication in cell culture and influenza infection in humans (Hay, A. G. et al (1985) Molecular basis of the specific anti influenza action of amantadine. EMBO J4:3021-3024. Other related derivatives of amantadine have also been developed. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,512, adamantanamine derivatives, processes for the preparation and drugs in which they are present. These amino-substituted derivatives have generally been touted for use as anti-viral agents against various strains of influenza A virus.
To date very little has been investigated for the base compound, non-amine substituted adamantane, as an antiviral agent. There is always a need for development of antiviral substances which may be administered safely without toxic side effects. With the advent of the viral disease Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) the need only increases further.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel polymeric adamantane analogues which have been shown to have potent anti-viral activity against Human Immunodeficiency Virus-1 (HIV-1), processes for their preparation and drugs in which they are present.